


dada?

by pastelwolfie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt, I wrote this out of spite, I’m not sorry, Other, no comfort, ”michael will definitely be used as a hostage at some point” well whAT ABOUT THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwolfie/pseuds/pastelwolfie
Summary: complications and a small, minor fight break out in snowchester.aka I WROTE A DEPRESSING ‘LOOK I KILLED A KID’ FIC OUT OF SPITE I WILL SMITE EVERYONE AND EVERYTHINGYOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	dada?

**Author's Note:**

> :]

lines between reality and his mind crowded and fizzled, the sounds, the screams, the scents - it was overwhelming. static roared through his ears, bleating out the sounds of screams and the relentless cries to _just fucking stop, please, you’ve done enough!_

the world seemed to slow, familiar figures dancing infront of him, stepping and moving along to the dark rhythm of death. danger twirled gracefully around them, snapping at their heels and keeping him in his toes despite the cloudy haze that had fallen over him.

it had all happened so fast. too fast. one second he and tubbo were walking their son through l’manberg, next foolish and sam were there, yelling to _run, the egg, it was doing something_. it had, and in his panic, he’d called techno and phil for help.  
they, _oh god_ , they really hadn’t helped. not at all.  
they met halfway, in snowchester, and, oh god, they weren’t happy. niki and jack were there, they- they watched. they all just- just _watched_.

techno hadn’t liked finding out about his marriage. not, not at _all_ \- he, he’d gotten evicted, hadn’t he? then, _god_ , something about government came up? he’d argued on behalf of his husband, cautiously speaking with his son sat in his lap, gripping at the lapels of his suit with his small, cloven hands, whimpering softly. he’d tried his hardest to calm him down, cooing soft words and sweet reassurances but now- now, god, all he- all he could see in his mind was the- the, _fuck_ , the-

the blood. the screams. the tears.

it played in his mind like a broken record, how his- techno, his - friend? - had scowled, marched over and just- _took_ him.  
took _micheal_.

and tubbo had, prime, he’d tried to get him back. techno hadn’t liked that, ranboo could see the blood-red hue of his eyes practically glowing, setting all his instincts on edge.

then it was a blur, a buzzed out haze his mind had already forced himself to forget, but the next thing he processed was micheal back in his arms, but this time was lacking in his son’s clingy grip, his scared whimpers, his emotional eyes. instead, the scent of blood cling to him, dried and clotting blood seeping into his clothes as he cradled the limp body of his son. the brown of his eyes was clouded, as a trembling, hoofed hand weakly reached out for him, a strained, weak and quiet whimper leaving his lips. ranboo was barely able to make out what he had said.

“ _dada_ ,”

oh, _micheal_. tubbo had screamed, he had too- he’d started crying at some point, burning the face of his skin with a sizzle that went unheard through the chaos. sam and jack had made moves to block techno, before phil and niki had manoeuvred to back up the enraged blood god.   
foolish had just- fucking _stayed put_.

something yelled his name, _someone_ \- but he was too caught up in the feeling of his son- his _dead_ son - in his arms, the slumped and sobbing figure of his husband beside him. swords clashed and yells were cried, but all he could indulge in was the lifeless form of a child taken too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel nothing but pain and agony. if a huge plot stream drops tonight, i’m killing the nearest living thing to me and it won’t be myself.   
> :T
> 
> I WROTE THIS IN UNDER 20 MINUTES FUCK EVERYTHING AHSVAYBA


End file.
